Mood Swing
by pindanglicious
Summary: Cara jitu Sasuke untuk meredakan mood swing sang istri. [FICLET]


Cara jitu Sasuke meredakan _mood swing _sang istri.

.

.

.

**Mood Swing**

**disclaimer:  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Fanfiction © pindanglicious  
no any profits taken by me wwww**

**warn: FICLET! semi-canon/absurd/nista senista-nistanya/kejutan dadakan(?)/garing/alay/lebih jayus dari lawaknya izuki shun di fandom sebelah(?)**

**oke peace izuki ga garing kok kan aa izuki mah milik neng pindang sepanjang masa :') /apasihininajis /abaikan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima._"

Pintu geser terbuka.

Sasuke melepas sandal ninjanya di _geta _sembari menghela sekali sampai dua kali napas. Dia mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di pelipis dan dagu dengan punggung tangannya. Tak menghiraukan bau keringat dan daki yang menempel di badan, lelaki itu melenggang dari _getabako _ke ruang tengah.

"Sakura!"

Suara beratnya kembali menggema. Hanya ingin memastikan apakah mantan rekan setimnya—yang kini sudah dilantiknya sebagai pendamping hidup—itu ada atau tidak; baik-baik saja atau sedang sakit.

Semenit dua menit, yang terpanggil sepertinya enggan menyahut. Mata hitam Sasuke berkedip enam kali dengan sirat ekspresi kekhawatiran di wajah tirusnya yang tampan—dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Oke, Sasuke itu _bishie_-nya Konoha.

Istrinya diculik?

Mimpi. Semua _shinobi _di sepenjuru bumi sudah tahu bahwa Nyonya Uchiha kita ini bukan sekadar hawa yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Camkan itu! Tak mudah untuk menyentuh barang seinci pun kulit tubuhnya, apalagi mengalahkannya dan menyanderanya tanpa dibekali kemampuan dewa. Lalu ke mana wanita itu sekarang?

"Hei, kaudengar tidak? Di kamar, 'kan?" tebak si Tuan Uchiha datar. Kakinya yang mulus tanpa bulu—terlapis celana hitam khas _jounin_—bergerak menaiki tangga ke lantai atas dengan langkah seribu.

Dia paling tak suka. Tak suka jika tidak diacuhkan oleh istri sendiri.

'_BRAK!'_

Satu lagi pintu yang terdobrak. Sasuke kembali menghela napas; sedikit lega karena netranya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut merah jambu sebahu yang berbalik menghadap jendela. Tangannya menjadi tumpuan dagu dan mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan.

Oh, oh … _mood swing_….

Begitulah konklusi yang ditarik oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Bukan hal di luar nalar jika saat ini Sakura—istrinya—tengah dilanda _mood swing_. Bulan kemarin Shizune-_san _memberitahukan kabar kehamilannya yang menginjak usia dua bulan. Wajar, katanya.

Wajar.

Iya, wajar.

"Sakura kau tidak menyamb—"

"Peduli."

Hati Sasuke pecah berkeping-keping, terpukul oleh lontar kalimat dingin yang keluar dari mulut sang istri. Memegang dada dengan dramatis; lelaki itu mencoba berjalan lebih dekat pada istrinya yang berstatus siaga satu.

"Sakura aku tidak menge—"

"Pergilah kau setan jahanam!"

'_BLAAARRR'_

Sasuke berubah menjadi butiran debu.

Sang adam mendecak sebal seraya mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Sepandai-pandainya dia menutup emosi, kalau sudah keterlaluan begini, dia bisa meledak. Lebih ekstrim dibanding ledakan Gunung Krakatau, bahkan Gunung Tambora.

'_Mood swing jadah!' _umpatnya dalam kalbu.

Soal faktor dan penyebab yang menyulut amarah istrinya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Pulang-pulang sudah ngambek. Salah apa Sasuke selama hidup ini? (Soal pelariannya beberapa tahun silam itu sudah lama sekali terampuni.)

"Maaf _badmood," _ujar Sakura dingin. Mata hijaunya memicing bengis namun Sasuke tetap tak gentar menatap balik zambrudnya.

"Kenapa aku menjadi pelampiasanmu?" protes mantan _nuke-nin _berandal berlevel S tersebut, tak menerima alasan semena-mena istrinya.

"Pergi."

"Hah?"

"Pergi sebelum aku merobohkan rumah ini."

"Ja-jangan! Jangan! Ini masih kreditan—"

"…"

"Sakura kita masih punya banyak hutang dan upahku masih belum cukup untuk menombok semua lubang!"

"Cukup tau."

"ANJ—"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya yang tertutup poni. Sekelebat bayangan malaikat Izrail yang membawa sabit raksasa melayang di pikirannya. Ada dua kemungkinan untuknya jika dia tak segera menanggulangi _mood _buruk sang istri; pertama dia akan langsung berpulang ke haribaan Tuhan, kedua dia akan cedera berat dan tergolek lemah di ruang UGD.

Sejenius apa pun Tuan Uchiha yang terkenal akan kehebatannya ini, dia tetap tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan istrinya yang sedang _mood swing _di tengah kehamilan mudanya. Itu sih cari mati!

'_Ya Gusti berilah hamba-Mu yang lemah ini pencerahan!' _jerit hatinya panik. Sasuke akan dipersilakan untuk tidur di teras rumah oleh sang permaisuri jikalau dirinya tak bisa meredakan _badmood_ Sakura.

Tanpa perlu menunaikan sembahyang istikharah dua rakaat—untuk memilih dwi opsi tadi—, otak superior Sasuke yang tadinya berkarat saking panik, kini kembali berjalan. Dengan sigap, dia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam saku celananya dan membuat segel.

Uchiha Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran; pasalnya dia tak pernah melihat segel itu sebelumnya.

'_POOF!'_

Diiringi kepul asap tebal yang memenuhi ruangan, sebuah buku setebal dua senti muncul dalam genggam tangan Sasuke. Iris hijau bening Sakura melebar dengan binar tak terbaca. Pipi ranumnya merona dengan warna merah muda segar, tangannya bergerak menutup mulut—hendak menahan teriakan histeris yang keluar dari mulut.

Buku. Tebal, lumayan.

Sampulnya mengkilat, bergambarkan dua orang lelaki. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau dan berkacamata yang tengah mencumbu panas lelaki bersurai hitam dengan poni belah tengah.

"_Doujinshi_. MidoTaka. Keluaran baru. Edisi ekstra; ada _hints _AkaKuro, AoKise, dan MuraHimu di dalamnya."

"…"

"… ini **R-18** …"

"—KYAAAAAA! ANYING AA SASU MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK TAU AJA AKU NGE-SHIP OTP-OTP HOMO INI DI KUROBAS! AAAAAAAA MAKASIH BANYAK SAYAAAANNNGGGG AKU SAYANG BANGET SAMA KAMUUU!"

.

.

.

Dan kini Sasuke mengetahui solusi untuk menyetop istri (_fujo)_nya kalau sedang ngambek.

'_Fujo gila! Dari kapan dia jadi senista ini sih?!'_

Percayalah, Sasuke. Demam Kuroko no Basuke itu sudah mendunia di penjuru bumi :')

**End**

* * *

**Warning tambahan: HOMO dan crossover :")))) /ditabok  
Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi! o/**

Maafkan hamba lol sesungguhnya masih galao sejak kurobas 2 tamat kemaren huhuhuhu berharap season 3 keluar secepatnya wwww saya kangen ikemen-ikemen ganteng dan fanservice dahsyat(?)nya yang menggelora :'( /najismanehteh

Dan maaf juga ya sakura mendadak fujo dan fic ini absurd 100%:')) tolong dimaklumkan untuk kelancaran alur cerita /dibuang

Akhir kata, sila feedback bagi yang sudah membaca :" oh iya ini ficlet, otomatis wordsnya kurang dari seribu. Jangan bilang kurang panjang ya :') /nyedh

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
